Return of the Diamonds
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: They were broken, shattered in the first generation, now they came back and this time Vongola doesn't know what to do. Who are the Diamente family? What exactly are these people? Will the Vongola ever find out? What is their goal? First intro up!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Cloud and Mist

Hey I hope you enjoy and I loved all the Ocs I recieved but sadly I could only pick one for each role! T.T dont worry once I get far enough then I would let you guys have another chance in Ocs.

Welcome to the Diamente Family! Our Cloud Guardian is...*cue drum roll*

Crossroader32 !

* * *

Introducing the Cloud and the Mist

3rd pov

A girl simple was walking back home in the cool breezy night, she was slightly tall for the average height of most Japanese girls but in Italy she was just average height, it was about 10 o clock and the night stars were clearly visible, the stars shined brightly in the night as her eyes drifted up for a moment to take in the view. Her dark brown hair was in a in a mid-high messy pony tail sway with the wind slightly and her auburn almond shaped eyes was viewing the stars before cautiously looking around her. If most people saw her they would think she is just an ordinary tourist who was exploring at night but if you looked closely you could tell she was observing even single thing around her.

This girl had a job request in Verona, Italy, a very tradition place and very peaceful one at night too. She received a job over here to kill someone for this unknown family she never heard before. She didn't question it since she does get her fair share in money, she simply was done with his task and continued to observe the place around her before she head back to her private booked room and grabbed her belongings to go back home. Then in the middle of the night, it was about 10:43 pm when she met this woman who looked was about to get hit by this guy. Swiftly, the brown haired girl acted and stopped the man's hand. The man yelled at her in Italian but she wasn't interested enough on the man, she was most focused to see if the civilian was alright.

Once she noted to herself that the lady was alright she went back to the man, slight anger flared in her eyes the innocent street light only made them glow brighter to make her even scarier, _"Osano posare le mani su questa donna?"* _The girl asked gripping the man arm tighter then threw him on the floor and got out 4 needles and threw them around the man, only scrapping a few layers of skin off of him but enough to make him bleed. The man held a frightening face before running off where his legs can take him. _"Stai bene?"** _the girl asked to the woman as she retrieved her needles. The old woman nodded, _"Grazie piccolo."*** _The woman said and took out a small wooden box; it was about palm size if not smaller.

_"Qui, questo e per aiutare una donna anziana come me fuori."**** _The woman spoke, the girl blink in surprise and carefully observed the box with interest then took it from the woman's hand, _"Grazie, Che cosa e in esso?"_***** the girl asked but the woman just chuckled and walked off with her cane in her hand, _"Una sorpresa."****** _The woman called out before disappearing into the night.I couldn't help but be curious though, 'I wonder who that old woman was anyways.' The girl thought then walked back to her rented room and grabbed her belongings before arriving at the airport and got in the first class area, she couldn't stand loud places. Since this was a flight to Japan, she was glad that the flight attendance were Japanese, she was getting tired of just speaking Italy right now.

* * *

"Kizuna-san, would you like anything to eat?" One of the flight attendances asked politely to her making her glance up from her book, "Yes, rice, fish, and miso soup is fine with me." The girl replied making the flight attendant bow and walked off. The girl tiredly leaned back and slightly slouched down in her well-mannered position, the girl let out a soft sigh, jet lag was getting to her right now. The attendant came back with her food and placed it down before she bowed once more and walked off to serve the other few. Once the girl was done she let out a tired yawn but covered her yawn with her mouth before closing her auburn eyes and falling asleep instantly.

The girl woke up as it was still a darkened sky, she turned on the dim light above her and pulled out the box she received from the old woman, she didn't even bother opening it, she would wait until she gets home. "Kizuna Akiraka was it?" She heard someone say to her, the girl looked up to see one of the flight attendance look at her, the girl named Akiraka observed her for a moment and could already tell that this woman was new here and barely learned Japanese too. "Yes, that's my name?" Akiraka spoke making the woman more nervous than she already was because of her apathetic face. "Um, do you want a blanket?" The flight attendant spoke carefully, trying not to shiver or stutter. Akiraka just shook her head at the woman, "No I'm fine." She spoke with a small smile. The woman nodded before walking off and asking other people who were awake if they wanted a blanket.

* * *

Once the flight was over Akiraka simply walked out and got in a private car to get to her house. Once she arrived she wasn't surprised that her sister was gone. Akiraka pulled out the box and opened it; she saw a Navy color ribbon edged in purple, which is wrapping around a big diamond in the center. She blink in surprise and observed the pretty but yet valuable item in front of her. She picked the pendant up carefully for a few moments then placed it around her neck, once she did pain soared threw her whole body, her throat became parched and she started sweating furiously. 'What the heck!? How is this happening?' She thought then remembers to keep a cool mind in a panicking situation. She grabbed some water in a cup and engulfs it in one breath.

The pain finally ceased down as she took in deep breathes then the pendant glows bright and an unknown item was flying out of the pendant and onto the innocent floor, it was a grayish indigo ring that was burning in purple flames. 'A ring? And purple flame? Is that even possible? But, what's going on? Nothing good I assume. Better keep my guard up and try and figure out what this is.' Akiraka thought while observing the ring with a curious face. The ring stopped spreading purple flames then it shined brightly and attached onto her finger with her touching it, like it teleported onto her. Akiraka eyes went widen once more, What the heck!? This should not be physically possible. . . But then again there have been a lot of weird things happening lately. Maybe this is all connected somehow. . .'

She watched as the ring's flames suddenly engulfs her and she closed her eyes in reflex but then opens them to see herself in an all-white place that looked endless in the amount of space. Where not a single person in sight then from behind the boy she met last week came walking up. "I'm guessing the ring chose you." he monotonously spoke then looked up and the white wall that started rippling a reflection of both of them. "Hey, you're that Yukio I met last week. And you seem to know what's going on. Tsk, should have known from the moment I met you there was something different about you." She spoke while the maroon haired boy with brown and green eyes that were dead from emotion didn't say anything to her. "Welcome to Diamanté family, Cloud Guardian." He finally spoke then looked at her.

"Diamanté family? Never heard of them before, interesting. So I'm this family's Cloud Guardian, that's surprising." Akiraka spoke with a smirk but Yukio stared at her blankly, "It's a small family, I don't see why anyone should know." He spoke, Akiraka nodded in agreement, "A family that is well hidden, I like that." She spoke then added, "It gives the Familiga less enemies and allies." Yukio nodded at her and then held a small smile graced on his face, his eyes shined a bit from the emotion called happiness. "Finally, I'm no longer alone..." he mumbled but she still caught it. Akiraka whispered to herself as she looked up at the rippling ceiling, "So he's been alone this entire time? This sure is one odd family. Definitely something deeper going on here. For now I'll go along with this, and figure out this puzzle." Then the whole the whole started fading and soon everything turned black.

Aki woke up back in her room and it was now 11 in the morning, She sighed then got up, she didn't even remember being in her room in the first place, 'Well this sure is weird. Good thing I don't currently have a job, this is bothering me. Just what is going on, I'll have to look into this . . . But.' She heard a knock at the door, making her get up and go check. 'Who would be here? I don't remember a meeting or anything, maybe it's just a salesperson.' She thought while opening the door to see Yukio, the exact same boy who was in your dreams standing there and suddenly her pendent shines brightly and so does his. "You again? Since you're here mind telling me what the heck is going on? Because you've been popping up and this pendant isn't normal." She spoke seriously, her eyes slightly narrowing at him.

Yuki's looked around the house from outside then nodded, "this pendant is part of a very special artifact from the Diamanté family also it's my duty to make sure we have the right people that could handle it. I have to warn you about some things about the pendant, it is unbreakable, I tried and instead my flames got sucked inside for a penalty. You should also wear this at all time or you will die, don't let anyone touch your pendant even if they ask." Yuki's spoke then looked to the side of him boredly. "Okay, say I believe you. Why me and why is this happening, now of all times? The Vongola Decimo is supposed to be decided soon too. How is this pendant cursed anyway? But for now just give me whatever answers you can." She spoke then muttered under breath "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that old lady."

Yukio looked at Aki with a bored stare in his eyes then adverted them away, "You said you saw an old lady right? She is the same old lady from when I was little, she came and played with me so I could avoid killing but...One day she gave me a strange pendant with a sad smile. Once I received it from her I felt my flames I used to entertain myself flow out of me and into the pendant. I felt myself die slowly because of this but for some reason I woke up in the same exact bed I wake up from every day. When I tried to produce my flames I couldn't for some reason, then I saw a strange ring on my finger and ever since that say, I grew to distrust intensely." Yukio spoke then sighed lightly, "Believe me or not but the pendant chose you since the ring came out. This pendant is a curse because if we use a certain amount of flames then we could burn off our 'life' flame or we have to feed off of someone else's flames. I believe this is happening now because of two reasons. One. No one was strong enough to wield this curse so it chose candidates. Two. It chose you since birth and waited until you've gotten stronger." Yukio sighed once more, he never did like talking a lot and he let you sink in all the information he gave you.

Aki stood there in slight shock but she couldn't help there was a piece of information missing. ". . . I believe you. I honestly don't know why, but this is the only answer I can get for now. What happened though to cause this curse? And we die if we use too much flame? One thing though, if this curse is a family problem there are more like us right? That means more people are going to have to deal with this and won't know it. How is it that we were chosen?" Aki took a step toward Yukio "For now I'll go with you to track down everyone else, but after you can count me out of this. And don't contact me in any way unless it's an emergency. Deal?" She spoke seriously.

Yukio nodded, his bangs shadowing over his eyes, "I don't know what happened to the family to get this curse...We might, the old lady told me...There is more of us, 7 total including us...Each one of us are different than the rest...like me, I get my flames absorb for the day and can't use them for a month maximum. We are the either born with a great flame or we either are part of a tree line of the first generation." Yukio spoke then walked to outside, "Alright, it's not like I would contact you after this anyways." Yukio spoke monotonously before yawning quietly.

Aki gave a rolled her eyes to the last comment "Whatever, so I figure you're looking for the others? Good luck with that, and don't die."

Yukio smirked before laughing sarcastically, "I could almost say the same for you." Yukio spoke. "Even if we are separated, fate will just bring us back together again." He added

So either way I'm stuck with you?" Aki replied "Great, sounds like a ball." She closed her eyes in thought for a second before opening them again and sending Yukio a smirk "You really went through something bad didn't you? I can tell, plus that old lady playing with you to stop you from killing people is a bit of a dead giveaway. Try being a little more discreet or you might make a target of yourself. Fair warning." Sighing Akiraka sent Yukio an indifferent look before turning to walk back into her small house "Bye for now then I suppose, Yukio." She said not even turning to look at his reaction.

Yukio stared at Aki and for a moment then smiled; his eyes glistened for a moment before they returned to a bored look. He turned around and walked away quietly while yawned while pulling out her file and stared at it with interest, "Kizuna Akiraka then huh? How interesting..."

* * *

Hope you enjoy the first chapter! If you have any questions please feel free to ask!

**Translate box:**

*You dare lay your hands on this woman?

**Are you alright?

***Thanks little one

****Here, this is for helping an old woman like me out

*****What is in it?

******A surprise

(I did my best in the translation box! Please dont be mad if I did this wrong, I'm only in Italian 1 T^T)


	2. (Past part 1)

Hey guys, my friend told me to keep this past up for now so I decided it would be a good idea too

Please ask if you have any questions and I hoped you enjoyed the Introduction of the Cloud and Mist

* * *

There was a girl named Fiora, she came from a noble class family, she was actually Giotto's best friend but also his crush, she knew this already but she didn't have the guts to say something. Once she found out that her bestfriend made a vigilante group and sooner or later it became mafia. Fiora obviously disagreed with Giotto and G's planning on being mafia but Giotto just gave her a smile and shook his head to her. Fiora's father found out she was associating with mafia and soon she couldn't see her friends. 4 years past and a lot of things changed, she was also mafia and her family name was Diamente. Giotto asked the Diamente family to make an alliance; she agreed to go to the meeting but not to make the alliance though. Once she got over there, her friends were shocked to find the Diamente family who is on pair with them for now is actually their best friend who suddenly disappeared 4 years ago.

Once the meeting and greetings where over Fiora declined the alliance offer making the Vongola storm suspicious of them. After Giotto even told her the benefits she still declined the offer and said her goodbye and walked away. Her Rain guardian, also her closet friend, asked her why. She simply shook it off and said, why not. Her guardians don't like to question her actions, if the boss says to do something then they would follow her every lead.

One year passed and somehow her guardians became restless, Fiora knew she couldn't keep it a secret from them and gave them a box where she got it from a strange woman. When she handed to her family they felt pain engulf them and their flames being sucked in, they didn't know what was going on. Once the flames stopped being sucked in the old lady appear out of nowhere with a bewitching laugh, she told them how they were fools and thanked them for helping her taking more steps in to achieve her goal. (No one knows this history; whoever is playing an oc won't know this history until later on)

Fiora wouldn't let this happen, 2 years passed and Fiora found out something special about each pendant, she decided to use this to her advantage and bind her family's life flames down with her. Once she did the flames that were sucked in the family from the past 2 years came to life and created chaos through out the lands, She stopped it with her multi-flames but was caught in the flames after absorbing them. Her body died but her will still was their, now she is waiting for the next generation along with her families dying wills that as almost running out. She prayed and hoped that this generation can accomplish what she has not.

* * *

Please I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter :3 also I added more to this to make you understand the situation better.


End file.
